The 18th Annual Hunger Games
by genevieve4
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.
1. Reaping: District One

Opal Blight

I wake up to sound of birds outside my window. I groan as I swing my legs out of bed and slip them into my wool slippers. My door creaks as I open it and I run down the stairs. "I hope you made hash browns for me!" I say expectantly as my mother clatters around in the cabinets. I pull out my chair at the table and sit. My mother walks over and slams a plate of toast in front of me.

"Here, eat it."

I groan and pick at the toast on my plate. My older sister, Diamond, jogs down the stairs, her face is lit up with joy. She has been chosen by the academy to volunteer for the games today and I hate her for it. Everyone thinks I am her less-than little sister, but I am not, I am so much better then her.

The bell rings in the town center, signaling us.

Rex Fraser

My alarm sounds and I roll over and turn it off. As I sit up I remember that it's reaping day. It's my day to volunteer, it is the day I have been waiting for my entire life. I jump out of bed and dress in the clothes my mom set out for me. Crisp black pants, with a white collared t-shirt.

"Rex!" My mom yells from down the hall "Breakfast is ready for your big day. I made your favourite, an omelette."

"Coming," I yell as I walk down the hall. "It looks awesome! Thanks mom."

Just as I finish my omelette I hear the bell ringing. I can't wait to start The Hunger Games.

Opal Blight

I line up with the other girls my age. I am still fuming at my sister. She gets to prove herself in the next couple of weeks and I get nothing from it. Ugh! I hate her. I watch as Hestia, a makeup masked lady from the capitol, introduces herself and introduces a video. I ignore the video, it is just some stupid thing about the glory and fame of winning, which my sister will receive when she wins, drowning me out forever. Hestia is walking across stage now; the video must have finished.

"Let's start with the girls."

At that moment an idea springs into my head. Diamond will never out shine me again.

Hestia pulls out a name. "Daisy Philips"

I start running towards the stage yelling, "I volunteer! I volunteer!" I just have to get to the stage before my sister. I see Diamond in my peripheral vision and pump my legs harder. I reach the stage a split second before her. Hestia calls down to me and welcomes me on stage.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Opal Blight." I reply proudly.

Rex Fraser

What the heck does Opal think she is doing? Couldn't she wait a year and let her sister try to win this year? Whatever, it is my turn to volunteer. I turn and smile at my mom in the crowd.

"Next up, the boys." Hestia reaches in the glass bowl and pulls out a name. "Maxwell Topaz"

"I volunteer!" I yell as I run to the stage. Hestia welcomes me on stage, showing me where to stand.

"Name?"

"Rex Fraser," I say loud and clearly. It's my time to make my district proud.


	2. Reaping: District Two

McKenna Carr

I wake up early as I want to get some extra training done this morning before I hopefully head to the capitol for the Games. The training academy still hasn't announced who is going to be volunteering today to head to the games. When I reach the training center I train with my sword, slaughtering dummy after dummy. I see the list being posted and I drop what I am doing and jog over. "Yes, I knew it!" I knew it was going to be me! The other girl I was competing against for the spot hasn't made an appearance yet this morning. I head to the showers and, clean myself. I slip into a gray dress, and pin up my hair with my favourite sliver hair pin that my dad gave me. When I walk outside, I hear the bell ringing in the town square. Let's do this.

Axel Davise

Small hands shake me awake. My younger twin sisters crawl on top of me.

"Axel, Axel! Time to wake up! It's reaping day!" My sisters, Liv and Kate, whisper in unison.

I tickle them as I pick them up in my arms and carry them both downstairs. My parents are both sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Good morning kids, breakfast is on the counter."

"Thanks mom." I sit my sisters down in their chairs. I grab the bacon and eggs off the counter and place them in front of my sisters. I am going to miss them. I am volunteering for the games today. I am eighteen and apparently the best male in the district so I have to volunteer. I want to, but at the same time I love my sisters so much and don't want to leave them. After finishing my eggs and bacon I go back to my room and get ready. I still have ten minutes before I need to leave for the reaping, so I play with sisters who are too young to really understand what I am about to do.

McKenna Carr

I enter the crowds of children, slowly making my way to my section. When I reach it, I see my competitor standing next to me, her arm wrapped up in a sling. _Ha_ , I think, _she probably deserved it_. The escort, Hestia, taps the microphone and begins.

"Welcome everyone, it's an exciting day today so let's get started." She gestures to a screen and we watch the same old video the capitol provides every year. "Let's begin. Ladies first." She reaches into the large glass bowl. "Felicia Gipp."

"I volunteer!" I yell striding to the stage. I mount the steps and take my place on stage. Before Hestia can ask me my name I say, "McKenna Carr."

"Well nice to meet you. Now for our lucky man."

Axel Davise

My heart thumps in my chest. I am not sure I can do this, leaving my family and all. I hear Hestia announce a name on stage.

"I volunteer!" I say loudly. Although I regret my decision almost instantly I can't turn back now so I walk to the stage. Hestia gestures to me, showing me where to stand.

"Thanks" I reply to her help.

"Oh such a gentleman and what is your name?"

"Axel Davise"

"Well nice to meet you. Let's give it up for this year's newest tribute!"


	3. Reaping: District Three

Kimmy Rossi

I wake up to a beeping noise coming over the P.A. system. The other girls in my dorm and I get up and start getting ready for the day. We don't have to work today because of the reaping and I am really glad because I could take a day off of staring at a screen all day. I put on my plain gray uniform and go downstairs for breakfast where they are serving the same old slimly porridge. It tastes disgusting. I spend the rest of the morning doing chores. Matron comes in and yells at us to form a line. She walks us down to the town centre and we sign in. We file into neat rows and wait for the ceremony to begin.

Bryton Langdon

My brother rolls over in our bed and hits in me in the face, waking me up again. I glance over at the window and see sunlight streaming in through the thin curtains.

"Frank, wake up, it's reaping day." He glares at me and slides out of bed after me. My feet hit the cold floor and I creep across our two room house towards our kitchen/living room. I see that my parents are still asleep when I shut our bedroom door. I grab the coins my parents left on the table and head down to the bakery with Frank. We buy 4 buns and start back home.

Breaking the silence Franks asks, "How many times is your name in the bowl today?"

"I don't know. Mom and Dad never told me. I would guess a lot though."

"Dad told me, my name was only in there six times. But they took out a lot more food than what those six slips would provide us."

I spend the rest of the morning deep in thought. I am trying to figure out a logical reason for all the food. I come up with a few explanations, one of them has to be the truth. My thoughts are interrupted by a weak ringing. The bell, time to go.

Kimmy Rossi

As the reaping starts, I zone out. I think about the work house and what they will make us program tomorrow. Maybe some new software revolving around the games. As long as I just have to use brain power and not physical power I am content. The girl standing beside me pokes me on arm.

"What?" I whisper. Then I realize everyone one is staring at me and Hestia has a name ballot in her hand.

Hestia repeats the name, "Kimmy Rossi?"

I slowly make my way to the stage. Thoughts of running, stream through my head. I can't do this; I won't be able to win. I mount the steps and stand beside Hestia. My life is over.

Bryton Langdon

I stand as still as a statue, fear racing through my body. The boys are next and I have no I idea how many times my name is in there. I watch Hestia walk across to the bowl of names. Her arm dives into the bowl, her hand searching for the perfect name. She pulls out a slip and unfolds it.

"Bryton Langdon."

The blood drains out of my face. I listen, pleading that someone will volunteer. The crowd is silent so I slowly make my way to the stage. I concentrate on walking step by step to the stage. Hestia escorts me up the steps to my spot. I search for my parents but they aren't any where to be seen. I suddenly feel Hestia's hand on my back, leading me away from my district forever.


	4. Reaping: District Reaping

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed2dd53eeb4050e8a61a19e0b1fbbb41"Juliet Black/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92dd8f9339eb81f82c0fd5865cc245a"Voices fill my room when I wake up. I get up and look out the window. I see two of my brothers running across the sand, splashing each other with the water from the ocean. I stand there for a few minutes before I get ready. I choose a blue and white floor length dress that reminds me of the waves in the ocean and put my hair into ponytail to keep it out of the way. I walk out of my room into the noise of the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3f510768977522ebb02aa247a4f30c""Good morning Juliet. Did you sleep well?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0363576a54c4bf82061c3df0c13c07""I did thanks, Dad." I go over to my Dad and help him finish preparing breakfast. My siblings come skipping and running into the room followed by my mother. All eight of us sit down to a normal breakfast, even though it isn't a normal day. After breakfast, being the oldest, I help clean up and get my brothers and sisters ready for the day. I hear the bell ringing in the town square and my nerves pick up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82dce4846f67b984c0fb9d2d9faaee3b"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c0be2e929fa867fcbaa8762c9e55d4"Kyler Ross/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c8843e439a7e8300ef092ea064c8494"My father knocks on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be6fc94e25e4f87723618d2d48b8f31f""Time to get up Kyler, it's reaping day."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="152751df108a54bea9223025aa78caeb"I roll out of bed and throw on some clean clothes. I take a look around my room, it could be the last time I ever wake up in that bed. I slowly back out of my room and shut the door behind me. I walk down to the kitchen and try to lift my sprits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1b75d9410d7dcab6816b5a206a0752"My father hears me and says, "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e168647667869af47b1177dd09420607""I think I might go for a walk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607916bcce6aeabe7aad0f52df642350""Okay, be back soon."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0e0475117bfa94815796fe6d9fd38c"I head out the door and follow the sidewalk down to the path which leads to the beach. When I reach the beach my pace slows as I think about the events that will unfold today. I am going to volunteer today, but I haven't told my Dad yet. I know he wouldn't want to lose his only child but this is my dream. I follow the edge of the water farther down the beach. I am dreading going back home to tell him, and I would feel terrible if I didn't. After twenty more minutes of walking along the beach I make up my mind, I am not going back to that house ever again. I start walking toward town for the reaping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f38e8e05dbdcd6ed37032f2c688f2ac8" - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a212aa54a54ff20a20b0df95af79f5ae"Juliet Black/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d034a00948c80cab1e78b51d1bfafed8"After checking in with the peacekeepers I find a spot to stand next to my friend, Claire. We talk while we wait for everyone to file in. The talking distracts both of us from the events that might unfold today. Hestia walks on to the stage and beginnings the reaping. Claire and I both fall silent and watch the video that is now playing on the screen. The video finishes and Hestia walks over to the microphone and begins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3dbb05522d21ab53ae191c45f172e9""Ladies first. Claire Eau."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe0e125611fe66a247b446ee859fa63"My heart sinks in my chest. I turn to Claire and hug her. I can't let this happen, Claire going to the games./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcb95a70f85b190e9bcd243ab1d9919""I volunteer!" I yell. Claire pulls at my arm but I shake it free. I march to the stage and up the steps to my place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2daaae1cd99134e1fa81d905a33d5066""Well, I guess we have a volunteer then. What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd20569698cf8a8292c8fdb4f671ada""Juliet Black."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="78f786968307fd52e316b1d396f2a208" - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7345cbc26389ffd475b352d29a3e6ba9"Kyler Ross/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aebc459d79c64160a611d1fb043db043"Well I guess I am not going to be the only volunteer this year. I stand in silence and wait for my dream to come true. Some lady, Hestia I think, says, "Now for the gentlemen. Wes Tillman."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f180d2fc2dc14a42278aa89ab3ba0ca2""I volunteer as tribute." I say loudly. I stride to the stage and mount the steps. I find my place on stage and avoid looking into the audience, for fear of finding my Dad's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f355026c50d5b71de9937fbfd8d0f53""What is your name, young man?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc19eb89beb4564d75c0fb64ee93475e"I snap back to reality. "Kyler Ross."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b96fdc2baf30cb780891241783425b57""Well, let's congratulate this year's tributes from District four, Juliet Black and Kyler Ross."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="772a6055fe47184f3a15d401b8f38d00" - /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9afd88c1168ab8ece54b3f487a0c0d56"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it. If you have any comments or suggestions please feel to let me know. Thanks/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


End file.
